Freezing: Ultimate Specialist
by chuckiboo
Summary: During the team's stay in Alaska, Kazuya's true power arises when fighting a rare type R Nova that destroys the Chevalier facility. Driven by rage, he displays abilities no one never knew of, and it nearly tears him apart, literally. When he wakes up three months later, his life is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

FREEZING: ULTIMATE SPECIALIST

PART I

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghuym_

Since their arrival at the Chevlaier Research Facility in Alaska, the fourty seven Pandoras and limiters have been put through their paces in ways never thought possible. Though there were some minor incidents and one major that took the life of one of the E-Pandoras due to a failed experiment, this phase of the project was allowed to carry on.

Many of the girls were pitted against each other as to gauge strength and skill. The young men known as limiters were not left out, as their freezing techniques were evaluated and gauged as well. Especially Kazuya Aoi, who blew them all away with his ability to use freezing without an Erienbar, and to neutralize another's ability at the same time. Dr. OoHara noticed this, as it attracted her attention immediately.

"Who is this kid?" she asked one of the assistants.

"That's Dr. Aoi's grandson," one said, "he has powers beyond anyone's understanding."

"Well, I need to know how he can do that," looking through the one-sided glass, "who's his partner?"

"I think it's...this one," pointing to a picture on her clipboard.

"Satellizer El Bridget, of the powerful El Bridget family," musing to herself, "Also known as the 'Untouchable Queen.'" *pause* "I need to get that boy, we can find out how he can use freezing without an Erinbar, and possibly use it on the Pandoras." She grinned slyly. "This'll be a breakthrough for our research."

Looking through the airplane window, a man sits, waiting for the plane to land. He was on his way to Alaska to take care of some business.

'I can't believe he's here,' the man thought, 'it's been so long since I seen you, I missed you so much, you and your sister.'

As the wheels touched the ground, he sat up straight as he gathered his belongings for disembarkment. Walking down the steps, there was only one thing on his mind. Reaching the bottom, he was greeted by another man, who reached out his hand to shake.

"Welcome doctor," the man said, "you must be here for the project evalutaion."

"No," he said in a low tone, "I'm here on personal, private matters."

"Here's your car," as a black limo pulled up and stopped in front of him, and the man opened the door.

"Have a nice stay," he said as the doctor, with his briefcase, filed into the back of the car, and the door was closed behind him. As it pulled off, the doctor smirked at his thought.

'Finally, we'll be reunited, my grandson,' he thought as the car propelled itself down the snow-covered road and into the mountainous Alaskan plains.

After a hard day's training, comes a good evening's rest. Kazuya finally got a chance to spend some time with Stella, without Lana around, which was a big relief.

"I swear," he said to himself, "Lana's getting to be a big pain, hope she finds a partner soon," as he took off his jacket, and changed into something more comfortable.

Ten minutes later, he was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was his partner Stella, and the way they melded together. He knew that what he said while in Bali stuck to her like glue, and that she felt the same way. In his heart, he really meant it, and wanted to take it further, but he conceded to wait for her until she was ready to tell him. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, there came a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, but no one answered. He opened the door, to see one of the assistants standing there in a lab coat.

"You're Kazuya Aoi?"

The boy nodded. "There's a visitor here to see you, come with me."

Putting his shoes on, he followed the man down the hall, not knowing who it was who wanted to see him. One thought came to mind, but he dismissed it quickly. "He wouldn't come to see me, he's too busy," as they exited the elevator and walked down a long corridor, and entered a laboratory.

"Wait here," he said, heading into another room. Kazuya had no idea what was happening, until a man came out, causing him to go wide eyed, then teary eyed.

"Grandpa," he said softly, weeping in his voice.

"Kazuya, grandson," replied Dr. Aoi with arms wide open, as the teen rushed into the embrace of his lone surviving relative. "I missed you, grandson," he said in a deep voice, hugging the boy snuggly as he melded into his grandfather. The doctor released him, with a meaningful smile on his face. "You haven't changed a bit since the last time I seen you."

"I always thought you were too busy to see me," said Kazuya, as he wiped water from his eyes.

"With everything happening concerning the E-Pandora project, we got caught up. I'm not the head of this phase though."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to tell you some things you need to know, things I couldn't tell you because you were so young at the time." The doctor looked at the time on his watch. "But I'ma wait until the morning," as he placed his hand on his grandson's back, "we'll have plenty to talk about then."

As they walked, Kazuya's mind couldn't fathom seeing his grandfather again in his lifetime.

'If Kazuha was here,' he thought, 'she'd be happy too,' as he was dropped off at his room. Saying their goodnights, he went to bed, happier than he's been in quite some time. But he wondered, what did he need to tell him? He'll find out soon enough.

Morning came, and Kazuya was up and about, preparing for the day. As he came out of the bathroom, a knock came at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, grandson," answered the voice behind it. He opened it, to see his grandfather in a white lab coat. "You ready Kazuya?"

The teen smiled. "Yep," as he exited his room and walked beside his mother's father.

"Are you here on business?"

"A litle bit," Dr. Aoi answered, "but what I came here for is mainly concerning you and your abilities."

Going to the lower level of the complex and to the lab they met in hours before, they found a pair of chairs and sat down. "Before I start," said the doctor, "I wanna know one thing. Are you mad at me for not being there all the time, even after your sister died?"

Kazuya closed his eyes and opened them again. "Not really," he said, "I always knew you were busy with your work, and you didn't want me in the way."

Dr. Aoi closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Kazuya, there were some things that were confidential, the reason why you couldn't be around much. It was pretty much out of my hands."

"I understand. But what was it that you needed to tell me?"

Dr. Aoi inhaled and exhaled, as he started his story, and for thirty minutes, told his grandson of his special abilities, how they originated, and others that would manifest in time. It was so much, that it nearly overwhelmed the young man's mind. He also told of what more he could do. Then, he asked him an important question.

"So, are you willing to do it? You don't have to, it's your choice."

The teen thought long and hard about it, reminded of how the Novas took his parents and sister, and the havoc they wreaked across the planet, threatening and possessing civilians in an attempt to conquer Earth. He then looked his grandfather in the eyes, with a serious stare.

"If it's to protect Earth, I'll do it."

A small smile appeared on the doctor's face. "Thank you Kazuya, your sister would be proud. By the way," he added, "have you had any adverse effects from those four on you?"

"A little, but I recovered quickly though."

"Okay," he said, "let's go to the main lab to run some tests, to check your compatability rate since then," as they stood and walked over to the group of medical equipment and started the tests. For Kazuya Aoi, this is the point of no return. Whatever happens from this time on is on him. Yet he has faith in his grandfather to do the right thing, and make the right decisions in case something happens. A long awaited reunion is now the start of a transformation into the ultimate fighter against Earth's greatest threat.

As the days wore on, with each of the girls getting evaluated in various ways, Satellizer El Bridget, the 'Untouchable Queen', proved worthy of her title, taking first in two carnivals so far, and without the use of a limiter. And speaking of that, she was wondering, where is he? The thought crossed her mind as she and the other three from West Genetics Japan were taking a break from training.

"Have any of you seen Kazuya?" she asked in her sweet British accent.

"Not that I've heard of," answered Elizabeth Mably, taking in a mouthful of steak.

"Yeah," said Lana Linchen, "I haven't seen him in nearly a week, hope nothing bad has happened."

"Speaking of that," added Chiffon Fairchild, the top ranked third year, "I overheard one of the assistants saying that Dr. Gengo Aoi is here."

"Kazuya's grandfather?"

She nodded. "I guess he came in a few days ago under cover to see him, it's been so long since they seen each other."

Stella had a straight but sad gaze on her face. 'Wish I could see him,' she thought, 'so I can tell him how I feel,' as she sipped her water and ate the last of her burger. The thought of that boy stays on her mind constantly now, and it's no getting around it; they were destined to meet, and to be together, closer than partners, more than friends. Though she hasn't lost her edge, she's more at peace mentally now, because of him. He's changed her in more ways than she's ever imagined. And as much as she tries to deny it, it's obvious; she's hopelessly in love with the tenderhearted, firm-speaking Japanese teen. Truly, madly, deeply. Then, a voice brought her back.

"What'cha thinking about, El Bridget?" Lana asked curiously as she finished her ramen.

"Oh, uh, nothing," saying somewhat hesitant. "I'll be-going now," as she stood up and walked away from the table, leaving the other three befuddled.

"What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth said in wonder. The eyebrows of the 'Laughing Monster' moved in a strange manner, as a thought came to her.

'The look of love,' she thought, 'and it's stronger than before.' She smiled. 'It'd be a matter of time before those two got together, and she has changed, a lot, because of him.' She finished her chiffon angel food cake before leaving.

Kazuya's eyes moved while closed, stirring slightly. Having the surgery the day before, he was mentally prepared for any type of pain for the installation of two more stigmata. His eyes now open, he turned his head to the left, to see a man in a labcoat standing with a clipboard in hand. His vision focused, to see it was his grandfather.

"Grandpa," he said in a drowsy tone. Dr. Aoi grinned.

"Grandson," he said in his deep voice, "how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, just need to wake up," as he sat up in his bed. "The only other time I was like this was when I fought those thugs in Shintoshi."

"You're stronger than you think," the doctor said, "much stronger. Your dad and mom were like that, strong fighters, like your sister." A solemn frown then appeared on his face. "Wish your grandmother could see you now."

"Grandma?" he said in confusion.

"I'll...tell you later, but now," flipping a page on his notebook, "you can get up and walk around for a while, then you need more rest. We have to get you equipped tomorrow."

Kazuya sighed as he laid back down. And as his grandfather was leaving the room, he turned his head.

"By the way," he said, "you have a beautiful girl for a partner, that El Bridget girl is headstrong in her own way, take care of her," then he closed the door. Kazuya couldn't help but smile at that. He has access, and can know anything at anytime. But he was right; he did miss his partner. He'll see her soon.

Two weeks passed, as Stella constantly worried about Kazuya. Going through the rigerous training took her mind off it slightly, yet kept her on edge, making her one of the best out of all the Pandoras there, even Chiffon, the top ranked thrid year from West Genetics Japan. She continued to fight with an unreal fervor that stunned everyone, wielding her blade in ways no one never knew. It was a part of releasing her frustrations.

A week later, on Wednesday, Stella finally rested easy, but not completely. Coming out of the shower and into her nightgown, there came a knock on her door. She opened it, to see Kazuya standing there.

"K-K-Kazuya..." she stammered, "w-w-where have you been?" asking in her alto British tone.

The teen rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, was spending time with my grandfather," blushing, "and, uh, sorry to keep you worried-"

Stella mindlessly threw her arms around his neck in a big hug. "I was worried sick about you," then backing off, "but don't tell NO ONE that I did that, I'd be embarrassed to high heaven."

"Okay, okay," waving his hands, "we just had some catching up to do, we had a lot to talk about, that's why you haven't seen me."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," stifling a yawn, "but we'll make up for it in the morning, we have a joint training session, I'll see you then."

"Alright," as he walked off and she closed the door. She then put her back against it and slid down to the floor. 'I can't believe I did that!' thinking as her face blushed rosy red behind her black-rimmed glasses. 'I guess I can't deny it to myself no more then,' putting her hands on either side of her face. Though she was already tired and sleepy, how can she get any now?

At the upper tip of the Pacific Ocean, the frigid waters surrounding the fourty-ninth state rustled unsteadily, as a beam shot down from the sky, and a figure, a little over fifty feet in height, appeared as the beam disappeared. Looking like metal in appearance, and moving in the stealth of night, the figure transported from water to snow-covered land in seconds. It then started a slow move toward its intended target.

At around four in the morning, an alarm went off in the dorm section of the research center.

"ATTENTION ALL PANDORAS, SUIT UP AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, SUIT UP AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. LIMITERS, REPORT WITH YOUR PARTNERS TO THE ASSEMBLY HALL."

Ten minutes later, all the girls and boys were inside the large cavernous room, as one of the military officials took the microphone before them.

"A type R Nova has just been sighted off the coast of Anchorage, and is headed due east. Apparently, we think that its target is the Chevalier research facility." Many gasps were heard as he continued. "The strongest Pandoras will be needed. The rest will be on defense the perimiter of the facility. Those who will take the front line are: Chiffon Fairchild, Elizabeth Mably, Lana Linchen, Satellizer El Bridget, along with their limiters. Also, the E-Pandoras, under seniorship of Amelia Evans, will assist. Think of this as hands-on training. Let's move out."

Preparing themselves for battle, none had any idea of the depth of this threat. Yet it will prove to be the ultimate test for their training, and for one, the emergence of power the likes of which will never be seen in a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

FREEZING: ULTIMATE SPECIALIST

PART II

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghyum_

Having arrived outside in the snow, the eight Pandoras, along with their limiters, gazed into the distance, to see the threat. It was definitely a type R Nova, the most dangerous type. Trudging a mile away from the base, the E-Pandoras, along with their more experienced comrades, made their way quickly to the site where the anomaly settled in. Chiffon Fairchild, being the senior of all of them, took charge of the group of eleven. Unlike the other two guys with them, Kazuya Aoi has the now developed ability to detect if a Nova is about to use 'freezing'. His look was pretty uneasy, as his partner, Satellizer El Bridget, glanced back at him.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked in her soft British tone.

"Something doesn't feel right," he replied in his fluent English vocal.

"Yeah," Lana Linchen added, shivering, "It's cooooold!"

"It's not that, it's something...odd...about that Nova," he answered.

"What is it, Kazuya?"

"It's...not like the others that attacked. This one is...smarter."

Elizabeth Mably overheard him talking. "Well," she stated, "whatever it's gonna do, we need to stop it before it does."

Just then, Kazuya's eyes shot open, as he stopped.

"Everybody! Duck!"

They didn't know what he was talking about, until they felt heat above them, as a laser beam shot right where they would have been, if they not had dropped down to the ground. Coming back up, everyone looked at the boy.

"H-how did you know that?" asked Amelia Evans, the eldest of the E-Pandoras.

"It comes with the strangeness," he replied.

"Okay," Chiffon snapped, "boys, spread out, Kazuya, in the middle. Amelia, get your girls on either side, and ready your volt weapons."

The people quickly got into position. "Neutralize the area!"

The three boys went to work, as Stella, Elizabeth, Lana and Chiffon deployed their individual volt weapons.

"Stella! Lana! Liz!" Chiffon yelled, "let's go!"

The four girls took off in a flash running, heading to the base of the figure. Chiffon took the first strike, as the other three attacked from different angles. Using Accel and Tempest, the four Pandoras struck the Nova with brute force, but, surprisingly, wasn't putting a dent in it at all. Kazuya and the other limiters held the thing in place as long as possible, until the other two felt a neutralization coming, that knocked them back a few feet, leaving the Asian teen standing alone to hold it still. Amelia looked on in shock.

'He's...resistant to a Nova's neutralization!' she thought, clearing her head and made the decision.

"They need our help! Time to join the fight!" The other three nodded, as they took off toward the battle area, as the two boys regained standing, and rejoined their comrade, reestablishing their effect.

It went on for a couple of minutes, not once putting a dent into its armor, and not able to get near its core. Any time they would use Accel, it would disappear, and reappear opposite its position. The boys spread out even more to keep it in place, not knowing when it'll use an advanced skill. As Stella saw this, she was frustrated.

'Kazuya was right,' she thought, 'this thing's different than the past Novas, it IS smarter!'

Using Tempest Turn to avoid a laser, the Untouchable Queen realized that this was going nowhere, and would only get worse, as it avoided damage. And then, the unexpected happened.

The Nova suddenly used Accel Turn to break from the freezing, and teleport from the area, getting within a mile of the facility. Then, from its core, it released a strong laser beam that spread through every building, and in one fell swoop, the entire facility exploded, catching everyone off guard. The eleven fighters looked back from where they were, to see the multitude of buildings go up in smoke, its flames high and hot. Shock was evident on all their faces, realizing their fellow Pandoras and limiters were still there; by how the center burned, there were possibly no survivors, doctors and all were dead. The tragedy hit everyone observing, yet the one who was hurt the most was Kazuya. Realizing his only surviving relative, his grandfather, was in the explosion, he didn't show his sadness, but it was evident as someone felt something.

"Kazuya," said Stella softly, now realizing the severity of the situation. This strengthened her resolve as she released some of her anger on the Nova, going at it head on. But before she could reach it, she suddenly found herself stopped, then lifted and suspended in midair, in mid-strike position.

"Uhh!" as she struggled to loosen herself from its hold, to no avail. And then, she felt a surge of energy course through her form, similar to an electrocution, but stronger and worse. "AHHHH!" yelling in pain as her body was filled with what seemed to be electricity. After thirty seconds, it ceased, as her body went limp. The Nova soon released the hold, dropping her to the ground in a heap.

"STELLA!" Kazuya yelled, as he couldn't get to her, but Lana did, running across the snow to her friend and rival.

"Stella! Stella!" she said in her Tibetan vocal, "wake up!" Shaking the girl did no good, as she checked for breathing, then put her ear to her chest for a heartbeat, only to find neither. As the young man looked on, his friend looked up with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, the nine felt the heat of a strong fire, and it wasn't coming from the smoldering remains of the Chevalier complex.

Chiffon, Lana and Elizabeth turned their eyes towards their limiter, and beheld a shocking sight. The snow cleared from around Kazuya, as a power eminated from and swirled around him, the likes of which they've never seen or felt. In his mind, his thoughts rambled in anger.

'I-I lost...everything...to...the...Novas...' Tears streamed down his face, as the power grew. 'My parents...my sister...and now...' fists shaking as lightning appeared in spurts, 'my grandfather...and the only girl I'll ever love...'

Suddenly, he slightly arched his back, as wings appeared where his stigmata was implanted, yet they were of a different color. As his rage grew, so did the wings, expanding further, and appearing like a bird.

"You...Novas..." through clenched teeth and grunting, "will...pay...for this..."

Spikes then grew out of Kazuya's shoulders, the power reaching inhuman levels that shocked even the first and second ranked third years.

"What's...happening?" said Elizabeth under her breath, "his power...it's...unreal..."

"Kazuya..." muttered Lana, watching her friend go through a transformation of inhuman proportions. And suddenly, his rage explodes with a cry that reverberates throughout the Alaskan plains, his power unleashed in a fervor that rivals any other Pandora that has ever lived. All who were around shielded their eyes from the sheer force of his strength. When it settled a minute later, the nine beheld a sight of unprecedented power, as he took on the form of a Nova, but opening his eyes told a completely different story. Chiffon felt it, and it left her speechless.

"It...can't...be..." she muttered in shock, "he's...a specialist?"

In a move that shocked all of them, he spread his arms out, as volt textures appeared at his fingertips.

"Volt Weapon...Deploy!" saying under his breath, as something formed at his palms, that appeared as thin, silver discs with jagged blades. The four E-Pandoras were just as flabbergasted as everyone else.

"He can produce...a volt weapon?" said Amelia in shock and awe, as the formation completed, with a disc measuring 16 inches in diameter on each side of the young man.

"I...can't believe it..." Chiffon said in absolute surprise, "Dagger Discs!"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, turning to her senior.

"I remember those," she continued, "Dr. Aoi developed that weapon two years ago, Sister Margaret showed me, but didn't tell me who it was for." Then she gazed upon the young limiter. "Now I know who..."

Up front, Kazuya, with tear-stained eyes of fire on a face of absolute fury, took on a tai chi stance, as the discs begin to spin. Going through a forum, he propelled the discs, one by one, at the enemy with quickness and accuracy, striking and denting the Nova when the others could not. As the discs returned to his sides, he went through another forum, this time, dividing the discs into sixteen seperate daggers, aimed at the type R Nova. Everyone watched in awe as he again propelled the razor sharp projectiles at high speed, causing major damage to the giant creature.

On the opposite side of the battlefield, the Nova's sentient thinking deducted that it was being attacked by one of its own, and initailized defense procedures.

On Kazuya's next attack, the enemy disappeared as the discs cut through air, not hitting its target. Hovering and spinning, its wielder stopped, sensing for its whereabouts. Feeling it behind him, he moved his arm rearward, as one of the discs shot in the other direction at high speed, only to miss it once again. He turned his head, as Chiffon and Elizabeth got a glimpse of Kazuya's eyes.

"Was that...fire...in his eyes?" Miss Mably asked in shock, then he disappeared. The girls couldn't beileve what they just saw.

.

"Where...did he go?" Amelia asked in astonishment. A sound then came through, loud and quick. And another, and another and another. Chiffon and Elizabeth got the hint of what's happening, and it left them speechless again.

"He's...moving so fast," said the first ranked third year.

"It's hard to keep up, even for us," added Miss Mably, as all they could see were sonic bursts, along with sounds of clashing metal, all around them. No Pandora has ever moved at this rate of speed, ever. For five minutes it went on, as the two fought, breaking the sound barrier multiple times, filling the Alaskan winter air. The bursts finally stopped, as both fighters stood a hundred yards away from each other. Both were pretty damaged, with the Nova taking hard hits to its armor, and Kazuya in his limiter uniform tattered, scratches on his skin, with his discs hovering on each side of him. The Nova deducted that drastic measures must be taken, as its core glowed.

A radiant of energy surged underground a few feet undetected, nearing its target. Kazuya sensed something, but couldn't tell what it was. Before he knew it, a massive surge came from the ground and into his body, and in a second, his left leg, up to his hip, suddenly was blasted off his body! Blood and muscle tissue flew everywhere, as he started to lose balance.

"AHHHH!" he cried in pain as he dropped to his remaining knee.

"Kazuya!" cried Chiffon, running toward the Asian teen, holding up his left side. "What happened?"

"I...don't know..."

"You alright?"

"Yeah," he replied panting, "nothing...to worry about..."

His Dagger Discs disappeared, as he extended his arms toward the enemy, textures appearing faint from a distance. "Time to give it a taste of its own medicine," saying under his breath. Once under it, the textures began working its way up the armor of the Nova. Chiffon got the idea of what he was trying to do.

"Don't break your concentration," she replied, "girls!" calling to the remaining Pandoras, "keep it busy!" Without hesitation, they took off running into battle.

The Nova detected that the freezing effect was being used on it in a different way, not minding the attack from the Pandoras, and again initialized defense protocols. Another surge left from the base and through the frozen ground, heading for its target.

With Chiffon, the first ranked third year holding him up, Kazuya kept up his freezing, the plan being to encase the Nova in a binded freezing, similar to wrapping it in chain link fencing, to make it easier to take down. Then, it happened again. The energy surged through the kid, as it blasted off his right leg in a gory heap, the stubs sinking into the blood-covered snow, soothing the pain that was more than he could stand.

"Kazuya!" his senior told him, "can you keep this up? It'll destroy you!"

Again, another surge he felt, as it this time, took out his right eye, sending bone flying and blood running down his cheek. "AHHH!" he yelped in even more pain, and Chiffon got more worried.

"You need to stop this! We'll find another way!"

"No!" he insisted, "I'm...almost there..." mentally getting a grip on himself, refocusing on his goal, as it was almost done.

On the plane that left from West Genetics, Atia, Cleo, and Ingrid were worried about their comrades in arms, but Hiiragi was worried about Kazuya the most. He was like a brother to her, and hoped nothing bad has happened to him. She couldn't be more wrong. They were specifically chosen for this mission, and didn't know what to expect.

The remaining Pandoras continued to distract the type R Nova, but had no idea of what it was doing to one of their own. The teen felt his freezing waning, but sensed that the binding was reaching the head of the Nova, knowing it will all be over soon.

The type R knew what was happening, and initialized another pulse of energy to its enemy, in which the binding covered its head.

As the young teen guided his freezing over the Nova's head, he had that familiar feeling, as the surge hit him once again, this time, destroying his left arm, covering Chiffon in blood and muscle tissue.

"Stop it, Kazuya!" she said in his ear, "you're gonna die! You don't have the healing abilities like us!"

"Just...a little...more..." he said even more weakly, nearly on the verge of passing out, "done..."

He then slowly made his hand into a fist, and an amazing thing started to manifest. Soon came squeaks of crushing metal, as the binding tightened around the Nova, making it easy to take it down. When Elizabeth saw what was happening, she knew that special boy was planning this. With all backing off, Amelia managed a punch to expose the core, coming back down, she turned to her friend and rival.

"Miss Mably!" she yelled, "you do the honors!"

The brunette nodded, as she used Accel to propell herself level with the torso, focused her lasers on the core and released a simultaneous beam, destroying it, as the Nova began to malfunction. At the same time, Kazuya had his hand in a claw, tightening the binding, as the structure began to explode within its walls. Before its destruction, it sent a last surge underground, entered the boy's body, and destroyed his remaining limb, as it fell to pieces inside the binding.

The plane carrying the reinforcements arrived over the Alaskan tundra. From the window, all four girls could see what was happening, as medical personnel prepared to treat any survivors. Setting down and opening the door, the four jumped out to meet their comrades, to see a horrific sight.

Kazuya could barely keep his remaining eye open, as he was nearing unconsciousness. The five Pandoras ran to where the others were, to see Lana cradling the body of who was known as the 'Untouchable Queen' in her arms, and the young limiter, what was left of him, in the arms of the 'Laughing Monster', Chiffon Fairchild.

"Kazuya!" she cried, hugging his head close to her small bosom. He managed to open his eye just barely, to make contact with her expressive lashes.

"Thanks...tell...Stella...I..."

He then lost consciousness as his head hung down. Chiffon put her ear to his chest, to hear sweet relief. "At least his heart is still beating," she whispered, kissing his forehead, "I've never known a Pandora, or even a limiter, to take this much damage."

As the medical team took over, she moved out of the way, as they worked to stabilize his condition. Another team worked on Stella, to reestablish a pulse. With needles inserted into the remains of his torso, they placed them both on stretchers, and headed back to the aircraft. The seven girls and two boys followed suit, looking back at the remains of the Chevalier research complex, where fourty of their comrades perished needlessly.

"We need to evacuate the area," the commander said, as all boarded the plane, engaging and taking off. Gazing through the windows, all thought about what has happened this day, that will live with them forever.

"What'll happen to us now?" asked Amelia. Chiffon overheard, and answered.

"When we get to West Genetics, you'll probably be admitted there. We'll help you get settled in."

She and the other three girls smiled reluctantly, to know they will be accepted somewhere new, and the young man who risked his life to save theirs will not be forgotten. They just hope that his life can be restored so they can work with him again. This experience gave them a new outlook on what these girls go through to protect humanity from the single worst threat in human history. Being a part of it will change them even more.


	3. Chapter 3

FREEZING: ULTIMATE SPECIALIST

PART III

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghyum_

The cargo jet ride back to West Genetics Academy outside Shintoshi wasn't long, but it felt like it. As the surviving Pandoras reflected on what happened in Alaska, with the loss of fellow fighters by that amazingly powerful type R Nova, comradaries that could have been, and the painful mistakes made by the project's head, Dr. Scarlet OoHara, that took the life of one of the E-Pandoras. But none will forget the unexpected, absolutely stunning unleashing of power from young Kazuya Aoi, whose hidden abilities destroyed the threat. Being treated for injuries that nearly killed him, his strong will, mixed with suffering the loss of his only surviving relative, left everyone speechless. As they flew over the city of Tokyo, the one more concerned with his well being was his partner, Satellizer El Bridget. Because of his faith in her, she has changed a lot, and thanks the heavens every night that she has him at her side. But depending on his injuries, for how long?

Upon arrival, Kazuya was rushed into surgery, to stabilize his condition more. Though his heart was still beating, albeit weak, his body had went into severe shock due to the massive loss of blood and all four of his limbs, as well as his right eye. Stella was also taken in for further examination, to discover that the Nova literally stopped her heart with a strong electromagnetic pulse, for a time rendering her technically dead. With the proper techniques, her heartbeat was restored just as strong, as she laid in a recooperative statis. She will be fine.

A few days pass, as Stella began to stir, finally coming to out of her deep sleep. Slowly moving her head, she opens her eyes, at first blurry, then coming into focus, to see three females standing at her bedside.

"She's finally coming around..." said one voice.

Another said "Wait..." As her focus became clear, she sees her fellow classmen Genessa Roland, Lana Linchen, and surprisingly, first year president Hiiragi Karo standing there. Then, the thought came to her, as she spoke.

"Where's...Kazuya...?"

Lana had a sad expression. "To tell you the truth, he's...not doing well."

"Huh...?"

Hiiragi broke the news. "Kazuya's...in a coma..."

Stella's eyes shot open. "What!" She suddenly placed her hand above her heart, to feel it beating fast, as she calmed down some.

"What...happened...to him?" asking panting. Lana told her.

"When that Nova shocked you and stopped your heart, we all thought you were...and it hurt him...a lot..." Stella's expression softened and saddened, but she wasn't finished. "At that moment, he unleashed the most amazing display of power any of us had ever seen. And he had...the wings..."

All three went wide eyed. "The...wings?" she asked in shock, "as in...a Pandora's...wings?"

She nodded. "Bigger than ours! And they burned like fire! He fought toe to toe with that Nova, using high end skills so fast, it left us speechless. But the Nova sent EMP hits underground, destroyed his eye, and blew off each of his limbs one by one, but before losing his last arm, he and Elizabeth destroyed it." Then Lana's expression softened. "I get it now...he did it...to save you...to save us."

"You'll be released tomorrow," Genessa added, "so you'll find out more about what happened."

The three soon left, leaving Stella alone. Right then, the thought of Kazuya and his noble sacrifice, a tear streamed down her cheek. Turning onto her side, it occupied her mind.

The next day, Stella was released from the recovery center, and she returned to her dorm room. All the time, thinking of her partner, and the love she has burning for him. The sacrifice he made to take out that Nova makes him more than worthy of her affections. These thoughts going through her mind as she finished her email to her brother Luis, as a knock was heard at her door. She answered, to be greeted by head instructor Yumi Kim.

"Satellizer El Bridget," she said, "you're needed in the headmistress's office immediately."

"What for?" she asked in confusion.

"You'll know when you talk to Sister Margaret."

Going out of the dorm, across campus to the main building, Stella wondered what she had done now, though she didn't do anything. Walking into her office, Sister Margaret, the headmistress of West Genetics Academy, greeted her with a smile.

"Glad to see you, Stella," she started, "you've had a speedy recovery. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine," speaking coyly in her alto British tone, "but how's Kazuya?" asking anxiously.

"We'll get to him in a minute, but first, I need your account on what happened in Alaska, with the destruction of the Chevalier research center by that type R Nova."

Stella proceeded to tell her all she knew, and it confirmed Sister Margaret's suspicions.

"I see," she said acknowledging, "your story's in line with the others."

"Others?"

"Yes. We interviewed Chiffon, Elizabeth, Lana, and the E-Pandoras about the chain of events from the clash. I believe Dr. Aoi knew what he was doing then."

Stella was confused. "You mean, Kazuya's grandfather? What are you talking about?"

"You had no idea that Kazuya was a specialist?"

Stella's eyes grew wide behind her glasses. "A...specialist? But..how?"

The headmistress started. "Years ago when Dr. Aoi started developing the stigmata for the Pandora project, he needed a test subject. His granddaughter Kazuha was already fitted with stigmata, so that left one other person, his grandson Kazuya. For a male, he had an unusually high compatability rate, just like his sister."

"Dr. Aoi sent the files on Kazuya to us before the Nova touched down, informing us on his progress regarding his new abilities," said Yumi, "what he did to his grandson was a well kept secret."

"But still, how was he able to...do that?"

"When he suffered that mild state of shock last year," she continued, "it was discovered that over 30 percent of his body contained stigma tissue."

Her eyes grew big again. "Stigma tissue?"

"According to the records that Dr. Aoi sent us before the clash, his tissue count had doubled, giving him a genuine 'body of stigma.' Plus a big shocker was that he already had four stigmata implanted on his back."

"Four...stigmata...on a male?"

"Yes. The doctor planted four on him when he was very young, and two more on him while at the facility, in a secret lab that was destroyed by the Nova. He also developed his volt weapon as well."

"A volt...weapon...? Kazuya!"

She nodded. "The doctor's goal was to make his grandson a powerful and versatile fighter to protect the civilians, so they wouldn't have to suffer the immense loss he has, his parents, sister, and now, his grandfather. He's the only male in the world with both Pandora _and_ limiter capabilities."

Stella sat there speechless, hearing this. But more was to be said.

"When I fought alongside Kazuha five years ago, she told me of Kazuya's love of tai chi," Yumi added. "Dr. Aoi infused his volt weapon with the moves of that martial art, to make it easy for him to use."

"But...what will happen to him? He has no arms or legs now."

She smiled. "With the combined technologies of the military and the financial power of your family, new limbs are being designed and built just for him as we speak."

"We had no choice but to contact them due to your condition, and telling of the boy's plight, your sister has authorized use of newly developed, prototype technology to restore his motor functions."

"When can I see him?"

"It'll be a while, since the surgery's in a week or two. We'll let you know. You're dismissed."

As Stella made her way out of the office and the building, she wondered when she'll be able to see him again. But mostly, how he will be after this surgery.

Three more weeks went by, with no response on how he was doing. She spent every day in the recovery center, waiting for word of his prognosis. Finally, one day while outside the operating room, it finally came. The doctor came out, pulled his rubber gloves off, and stood in front of her.

"The surgery's done. The limbs have been fitted and mated to him. We'l have to monitor his vitals for the next week to make sure there are no side effects from the installation."

"When can I see him?"

"He'll be in recovery for a week. If all goes well, we can wake him up."

Stella smiled at the prospect of seeing his encouraging eyes, well, eye, again. For the next few days, thoughts of him permeated her mind, as her concentration finally leveled out, thinking about how to tell him her feelings. On Friday at the recovery center, she sat outside, waiting. Surprisingly, former numbers and medical officer Eliza Schmitz came to see her, all smiles.

"Well, Miss El Bridget," she started, "with our close monitoring, no side effects were found, so it's best to bring him out of his sleep. Come on."

Stella followed her into the room, greeted by a sight that made her glow. Her beloved partner Kazuya, sleeping peacefully. She stayed on one side, while Eliza went to the other side with a syringe.

"This contains a sedative that will wake him up." Taking the needle and gently sticking him in the neck, she injected the liquid into him, then pulled it out. A couple of minutes passed, when he started stirring, tossing his head around lightly, and finally, opening his left eye to blurry vision. He first turned his head to the right, to see a female doctor, and as his vision cleared, to the left, to see his partner. Then, he spoke.

"S-Stella?"

The blonde Brit smiled, as tears formed in the wells of her eyes behind her glasses. "Kazuya," she whispered, "welcome back...I-missed you."

He smiled wearily. "I-missed you...too."

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"Fine, but kinda funny." He cleared his throat. "Last thing I remember, was laying in Chiffon's arms in the snow. How long was I out?"

"Nearly two months."

He smirked. "With the injuries I suffered, I would've known that." Instincively, he moved his left side, to sense a limb attached. It felt natural, but moving his right side, it became apparent.

"Wha-what's...this?"

Lifting it up, an arm was attatched to his left shoulder, made of metal. "Whoa," he said in amazement, bringing his right arm up as well, as he easily moved and wiggled the fingers, bent the elbows and twisted the wrists, "is this...me?"

"Yep," the doctor stated, "with the combined efforts of the Chevalier and the El Bridget family, you now have new lightweight, durable titanium limbs, utilizing an unexperimented technology that melds fiber optics with flesh and blood. So basically, you're a cyborg."

"They say that with a little therapy to help you get used to them, you'll be up and going in no time," added Stella. Admiring his new arms, he felt his stomach rumble.

"Huh," he giggled, "guess I need to eat now, right?"

His partner smiled. "What would you like from the cafe?"

"I got a craving for hot ramen right now-"

"Okay, I'll be right back," as she walked out of the room, and surprisingly, Sister Margaret walked in at the same time, with a package in tow.

"Kazuya," she greeted, "it's great to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

He sighed. "Pretty good, since I know that I'm pretty much a cyborg now, with these new limbs."

"You're not just any cyborg," she said, "with the technology that was used, you retain your ablilities, including 'freezing'."

His eyes grew big. "How?"

"You're the result of a new, prototype technology, using a series of hair-size fiber optic wires that mate with your nerves and read your brainwaves. Microprocessors embedded inside process the pulses, and moves the limbs, like your originals. You'll be moving naturally in no time."

She then sat a package in front of him. "Kazuya Aoi, because of your sacrifice above and beyond the call of duty, I present you with this."

Kazuya opened it up, to see some clothes. Taking them out, it was a jacket, pretty long, black with the Geneteics logo in gold on each shoulder.

"By order of the Chevalier, you are hereby deemed a Limiter Specialist, the only one of your kind in the world."

"I'm the only one?"

"Yes. There was a Pandora specialist, but she's no longer here. She was your sister."

Kazuya closed his left eye, as a lone tear streamed down his cheek. 'I hope I made you proud, sis, onee chan,' he thought as he eyed his new uniform. Stella soon returned with a tray full of delicious Japanese food, to see the headmistress in the room as well.

"I see you need to fill up, so I'll take my leave," she said as she proceeded to leave the room. The blonde Brit turned back to her partner.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now, I need some food," smiling as Stella glowed, setting the full plate in front of him, and proceeded to feed him. For her, this is the start of showing her affection to him for a lifetime. He's lost so much, gave her so much, and now, _she_ wants to give _him_ more than he's ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

FREEZING: ULTIMATE SPECIALIST

PART IV

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghyum_

The next morning couldn't come fast enough for Kazuya Aoi, as he anticipated getting back on his feet for the first time in nearly three months. His therapy would be overseen by Eliza Schmitz, a former Numbers officer, and a comrade of his late sister Kazuha. Waiting for her, he stretched his shoulders, getting the kinks out of his joints, as well as his legs, slowly getting used to the added weight of his cybernetic limbs. Would it be easy to walk again? He hoped so.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he took the mirror beside him, and looked at himself. Thinking about how much damage that Nova dealt him, it was a miracle he was still alive. Slowly touching the right side of his face, over the patch where his eye once resided, he realized the high consequence he paid in destroying that machine; after it blew up the Chevalier research center, containing fourty Pandoras and limiters, doctors and staff, including his grandfather, Dr. Gengo Aoi, his last surviving relative, and nearly took the life of his partner, Satellizer El Bridget. Finally accepting his new life as a cyborg, where it leads after he leaves West Genetics, only the heavens know. As he pondered, a voice called out.

"Kazuya," called Eliza who just came into the room, "you ready?"

Kazuya snapped back to reality. "Oh," he stammered, "hi, doc, didn't hear you."

Eliza smiled. "You're just like your sister, in a lot of ways. Think you can stand?"

"I'll try."

He moved closer, letting his new feet touch the floor. Sensing his uneasiness, she stood next to his sitting form.

"Just so you know, fiber optic wires are now mated to your nerves, and your cybernetic limbs act on what you think, like your originals. And because parts of your humerus and femur remained, they're connected as well, so you have more control. Come on, we'll start out slow."

Taking his arm, she helped the Asian teen stand on his new legs. Actually, he found it to be pretty easy, once he found his sense of balance. One step at a time, his motor function of walking returned, as the processors read his nerve pulses, allowing his titanium limbs to move at his will. The parts made no noise, as the bottom of the feet were padded with skin graphs to give it a more natural feel and better traction. In no time, he was moving on his own, though sometimes his limbs moved a bit faster than his body. Adjustments were made, and it became better over time. Over the course of a day, he regained his ability to walk, and was absolutely estatic about it. Even Eliza was proud.

"Like I said," smiling, "you're just like your sister, she never gave up on what she wanted." Kazuya couldn't help but smile at that comment.

For the next three days, he got used to being on his feet again, like a fish to water. In the end, he made not one stumble, and was even able to run, first at a trot, then a light jog, then a full run. He didn't know that enhancements were made to his heart and lungs, as well as his remaining humerus and femur, to make them stronger to handle the power of his new limbs, by pumping blood and oxygen through his body. And one more thing he'll notice later. Saturday came, as he was in his room performing high kicks. Dressed in shorts and tank top, he wasn't expecting anyone. Then came a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called. His partner Stella walked in, and was speechless at the sight she took hold of in her eyes that made her blush.

"Uh," he asked, "what's...wrong?" She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, uh, nothing," replying in her sugary British tone, "I-just came to see...how you were doing, that's all."

He smiled. "I...guess you can see I'm back on my feet now, huh?"

Stella gazed down at his cybernetic legs, then his arms, soaking up the sight of his now ripped torso, showing perforated six-pack abs and broad shoulders. As well as his nice sized manhood...she broke her sight away from that, and met his left eye in gaze.

"Uh, Kazuya," she stammered again, "I-have...something to say.."

"Hold it, Stella," he interjected, "I have something to say to you." He cleared his throat. "I...feel so bad for not saving you when you were attacked by that Nova, I..." His hands were as fists, shaking. "I...could've saved you, but...I was caught off guard when it destroyed the facility...I'm...sorry-"

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his sides, and a set of breasts pressed against his bare chest, as she hugged him gently. His eye was wide, as he was confused. Backing off but keeping her arms around him, she gazed at him. 'It's now or never,' she thought as the words came to her mouth.

"I'm not mad, you did what you had to do to prevent it from causing further harm. If you would've died, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." She then moved her arms to her sides, and took his cybernetic hands in hers. "From the moment you mistook me for your sister, it was already destined for us to be a pair. It took you freeing me from my shameful past, your unwavering faith in me, and your loving kindness to bring me back to myself. You don't realize how much you mean to me."

She hung her head. "There's...been something I've wanted to say since that week in Bali," bringing her face up, with tear-stained eyes behind her glasses, "Kazuya," softly, "I love you. I always have, since you first came and defended me in front of Genessa. For me, it was love at first sight."

The teen smiled, glad to know she felt the same way. "Stella, I meant that too what I said when we had to fight your brother and his partner," softly, "you're the only woman I want to love."

In a bold move, taking one hand, she ran it up his arm, to his shoulder, and caressed his right pec. "Can I?"

He nodded, as it moved down to his abdominals, feeling his ripped midsection. The other arm she moved back around his shoulder.

"Kazuya," she said, "I want us to officially be partners."

The smile never left his face. "It would be an honor, we can perform the baptism whenever you're ready."

She smiled as well. "Not just in that way, but..." blushing a bit, "I...want to be...your girlfriend...too...if you...don't mind..."

"I can see the 'Untouchable Queen' is untouchable no more," he joked, as both giggled, her first arm moving back to his neck.

"Why did it take so long for us to truly find each other?" she asked thinking aloud.

"My grandfather used to say, good things come to those who wait."

"Well," breathing cool mint breath into his face, "I don't need to wait for _my_ good thing anymore," as Stella immersed Kazuya in a deep passionate kiss, he wrapping his titanium arms around her svelte waist. For this new couple, this is only the beginning of long deferred joy.

With his therapy done, and keeping in step with everything else, the next phase of his secert training began, with instructor Yumi Kim. Yumi knew more about Kazuha than anybody else, even her brother. And she also had information on him and his secret abilities. Standing in the simulation room, she and the Asian teen got to work.

"Alright," she stated, "from what I remember, your grandfather taught you a good bit about handling a volt weapon. And by how you performed in a real life situation, you learned a lot from Kazuha."

"I know I'm just a beginner," he admtted, "compared to the others, I'm an amatuer."

"Don't doubt yourself," Yumi said, "from what Chiffon and the others told of the incident, you have more strength than all of them combined. You don't realize what you're capable of, do you?" She smirked on that last part. He was somewhat confused. "Check your volt texture, and summon your weapon." He nodded, as he spread his arms, allowing the textures to form.

As Stella entered the simulation room, she just caught hold of what was happening. A disc formed on each side of her partner, measuring 16 inches in diameter, with eight jagged edges on each. Her eyes gew big at the sight, and it amazed her in every sense of the word. Yumi caught sight of her.

"El Bridget, come on over," she called to her, as she started walking toward the two. Kazuya turned his head, to see his partner, now girlfriend, coming to join them. "By request of Sister Margaret," Yumi said, "Stella is to train with us to help you perfect your high end skills. For now, it'll be light, and as you are honed, it'll be no holds barred, okay?"

"Okay," as Stella came beside Yumi, both summoning their volt weapons as well.

"Let's see what you got." And with that, the training of the world's only existing limiter specialist began.

As the training progressed, Kazuya's overall form as a versatile fighter began to take shape. Switching from fighter to limiter in seconds, easily initailizing 'freezing' with no arm stabilization, and using high end skills like Accel and Tempest Turn in conjunction with tai chi forms, he is becoming unlike any warrior that has lived in the past 25 years, since the Novas started to appear on Earth. Yumi, as an instructor, was stern in her teaching because she knew he had a strong, unwavering will like his sister. The more she pushed, the more determined he got, and the better he became. Going so far as to use Quad Accel to a point, sometimes a person can push themselves too far. And that's what happened three weeks in.

In a mock battle between he and Stella, she had him backed into a corner where he couldn't use his discs, his determination got the best of him. Using Accel, he split himself up, charged at her, and suddenly disappeared! Stella stopped and used her sense to find him, but could not.

'It's like he's...disappeared,' she thought, 'now where is he...'

As she made a step, she felt her body freeze in midstep; she then realize that he did it, while invisible? Shifting her eyes to the side, she saw a copy of him behind her, Dagger Discs at the ready. He didn't wait, as he attacked her while in 'freezing', taking her down, as she fell to the ground. Coming back to himself, he retracted his volt weapon, and suddenly, his eye rolled into his head, and his body collapsed. Yumi saw the whole thing, as she ran to him, and as Stella recovered, she rushed to her boyfriend's side. She called on her phone for medical help, as they saw after him as best they could. Minutes later, he was taken to the recovery center and given treatment, as Stella stayed there waiting for the prognosis. Eliza came out ten minutes later, and talked to her.

"His freezing is still too strong for his system at this point, he suffered a mild state of shock, but he'll recover."

She breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't worse. He already had cybernetic limbs, and those took some getting used to. As Yumi was told, her expression softened in sadness.

"I pushed him too much," she said to herself, "and he suffered shock again."

"Don't worry yourself about it," Eliza assured, "one thing they worked into his new structure is adjustment to his nervous system. A good day's rest is all he needs." She then smiled. "Kazuya's tough as nails, just like Kazuha was. If she was here today, she'd be proud of him immensely."

"Yeah," Yumi said reluctantly, "I guess you're right." And she walked off, passing Stella. "El Bridget," she said in passing, "let's talk."

The blonde teen Brit followed her, as they went to her office and conversed.

A day later, Kazuya finally woke up to birds chirping, and the sun shining in his face. He opened his eye, to see his partner by his side. This was deja vu for him. She woke up as well.

"Kazuya," saying, a bit drowsy, in her British tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I guess I overdid it a little."

"You sent yourself into a state of shock when you went from Quad Accel to freezing to volt weapon attack. It was too much for your nervous system to handle."

He frowned on that note. "I guess I'm knowing my limits now, I won't try that again anytime soon."

"You had me worried, dear," she said sternly, then she caught herself. "Did I just say...'dear'?"

He smiled softly. "I believe that means that you care for me a lot. My sister used to say that a lot to me when I was younger."

"Well, don't scare me or Miss Yumi like that again, okay?" He nodded in acknowledgement. "You'll be released tomorrow, so the next day, we have training."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "I love you Kazuya, and nothing will change that," as she walked out of the room, flowing uniform and all. The blush was still apparent on his face, but it strengthened his resolve even more.

Going into the final week of special training, he improved on many fronts, impressing Yumi, yet slightly staying within his limits. The next few days, the headmistress was present at the sessions, to judge his overall performance. As he was sparring with Stella, she smiled.

"How are his limbs holding up?"

"Great, no side effects or malfunctions so far. A slight adjustment to his stigmata to allow a bit more power so his nerves won't get overloaded. Otherwise, he's like his sister, but his own person."

"It's about time to present him to the world, even moreso now."

Sister Margaret long been knew that Kazuya Aoi was no ordinary teen from Japan, and he was proving to be more that even she imagined.

During the time he was kept from the rest of the student body, the three who were with them conversed, wondering what happened to him.

"Have you heard anything about our hero?" asked Elizabeth, while walking with Chiffon.

"Not so far," she said, "haven't heard nothing. I hope he didn't..." She cringed at the thought. "He's done too much to meet a fate like that..."

"I hope you're right," she added, "he has Eli beat hands down and then some, El Bridget should be glad she has him as a limiter."

The two then saw one of the second years that was there.

"Lana," Chiffon called, "you heard any news about Kazuya?"

The tan Tibetian walked toward the upperclassmen. "No," she said, "I've been worried about him and Satellizer, he was in worse shape than anyone, losing all four of his limbs and his eye," shivering, "I perish the thought."

Suddenly, an announcement came over the intercom system.

"Attention all Pandoras and Limiters-please report to the practice field at the back side of the school. I repeat- all Pandoras and Limiters-report to the practice field at the back of the school immediately."

The three girls overheard the announcement. "Wonder what's going on?" Lana asked aloud.

"We're about to find out," Chiffon said, as they headed through the school to the practice field at the back of the school. The questions surrounding the fate of the young hero of the 11th Nova clash in Alaska are about to be answered in a way they never thought of.


	5. Chapter 5

FREEZING: ULTIMATE SPECIALIST

PART V

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghyum_

The entire student body of West Genetics Academy Japan began to gather at the massive practice field at the back of the complex. With the instructors seperating first, second and third years, aligning them on opposite sides of the field, all wondered what was about to happen here. The flowing colors of black and tan could be seen, as the students assembled in multitudes. No one noticed that some military officials and members of the Chevalier were present, as this involved them as well. As the instructors quelled the chatter, the academy's headmistress, Sister Margaret, stepped out of the building, walked down the steps, and faced the front of the field, as all eyes focused on her. Then, she began to speak.

"Pandoras and Limiters of West Genetics, nearly four months ago, the touchdown of a type R Nova in Alaska resulted in the loss of fourty of our fellow fighters, along with treasured doctors and specialists that sought the safety and advancement of the cause of the Pandoras in their fight to save humanity. Yet, an unlikely hero rose up, fought this menace, and won. But not without suffering massive loss, physically and personally. Through the advancement of technology, his life was saved, and given a new start. If his sister was here today, she would be proud." Chatter was heard, as she settled them down. "I now present to you, the hero of the 11th Nova clash, the only one of his kind in the world, Limiter Specialist...Kazuya Aoi."

Gazing at the entrance, a figure dressed in black walked out, and it stunned everyone. Chiffon, Elizabeth and Lana, as well as the E-Pandoras, were shocked. Realizing what happened to Kazuya then, and how they see him now, he just proved to be as much strong willed as his late sister was. And even more shocking, was that he had...new arms and legs! His dress was that of a Chevalier specialist, long black shirt with gold stripes and the Genetics logo on the shoulders, open finger gloves, dark pants and boots to top it off. And the patch over the right side of his face covering his sewn up eyelid. He walked down the steps, and through the parted ocean of students. Chatter was abundant as he shyly but boldly passed his fellow Pandoras and limiters. With his enhanced hearing, he heard exagerrated rumors of his death, and that he was rebuilt to serve only the Chevalier, among other things. Though his right eye couldn't be replaced, his left was slightly enhanced for better vision, as he gazed at the different eyes staring at him in awe and wonder. His head slightly downward, he reached the end and faced the student body. Sister Margaret settled the students down as she spoke.

"What you see before you is the result of the combined technologies of the Chevalier and the famous El Bridget family. Having lost all four of his limbs as well as his eye to the Nova, the inhuman power that inhabits him granted him the strength to fight and destroy it." Chatter again was heard. "As a result, with him now a bionic being, a cyborg, Kazuya is the only male in the world possessing Pandora and limiter capabilities. And in this demonstration, his opponent will be...his partner, Satellizer El Bridget."

The students looked again to the building, as Stella stepped out and walked down the steps and stopped at the other end of the rows of people. The headmistress spoke one last time. "Deploy your volt weapons."

Stella was the first to deploy hers, the Nova Blood double edged blade, with the handle in the middle. One of the reasons why she became known as the 'Untouchable Queen'. Kazuya stretched out his arms, hands palm side out, as volt textures appeared, then a disc formed on each side, sixteen inches in diameter, with eight jagged edged tips surrounding its diameter like a saw blade.

"Dagger Discs," Chiffon whispered, "the deadliest volt weapon ever designed."

Placing his arms at his sides, he made fists, as the discs began spinning at a high rate.

"Begin," said Sister Margaret, as Stella made the first move. Using Accel, she sped herself up, to appear behind her opponent. As she attempted to land her first blow, she saw that he wasn't there! Looking ahead, there he was, a few feet in front of her, grinning. She smirked.

_I love you, Kazuya,_ she thought, _but you're not gonna get away that easy._ She charged at him, and he just stood there, waiting. Leaping up to attack him, he moved his left disc to block, and successfully, averted her blow. Suddenly, using Double Accel, he disappeared again! _He's avoiding me again,_ thinking, taking stock and sensing his whereabouts. As she turned around, she felt as if she couldn't move. _He used freezing!_ Through the corner of her eye, there he was, as his discs reappeared, then seperated into sixteen individual daggers, all aimed at her. The students were in absolute shock and awe to see this happening. Stella remained in freezing, as the daggers rushed at her, breaking the freezing and taking her down in one fell swoop. The daggers then reformed into discs, and returned to either side of Kazuya. The crowd cheered as Stella stood up, looked to her boyfriend, and smiled at each other. _I'll get you yet,_ smirking as she prepared for another bout.

This time, Kazuya was the first to make a move, as he spread his hands out to initiate freezing. Seeing what he was doing, his girlfriend used Tempest Turn to avoid being caught by it. Up in the air where he can't see, she was as close to him as she could get, bringing her blade down to cut him. Not able to summon his weapon in time, he blocked her blow with his right cybernetic arm, as metal clashed against metal. Stepping up her attack, both used Tempest Turn to the utmost, as a flurry of blocks and parries came and went with blinding speed. The sound of metal rang throughout the yard, with the students doing their best to follow what was happening. Finally, after two minutes, the two were locked in a stalemate, her blade to his arms. To her, it was a purpose to this; just as he encouraged her to be her best when she overcame her submissive, shameful past, she desired him to be at his best, him being the sole surviving member of his family, now a rare Limiter Specialist, and a cyborg at that. One of the reasons why she loves him so much.

As Stella beared down on him, strain was evident on his face, as he had his eye closed. He was definitely struggling, holding his ground, but things changed in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, a yellow glow slowly surrounded him as he gritted his teeth. Some of the students saw it emerging, especially Hiigari, who regarded Kazuya like a brother. Even she was caught off guard. Opening his eye, what Stella saw made her go cold. His retina burned like a fireball, with halos around it, and a look that became viscious. Kazuya suddenly broke the attack, as he let out a cry that echoed through the entire complex, and a power release that sent her reeling back a few feet to the ground, yet she regained her footing soon after. The intensity of the power is so strong, all surrounding the field had to shield themselves from its inhuman heat. Nothing of this nature has never happened, _ever,_ in the history of the Pandoras.

The members of the military and the Chevalier that were present were not only impressed, but caught off guard as well at this turn of events, as their Limiter Specialist exuded a new level of power they've never knew about. _If only Dr. Aoi was here,_ one of the generals thought as he gazed upon the field where the mock battle was taking place. _I wonder what he would think of his grandson now._

Just as sudden as he broke his opponent's attack, Kazuya's cybernetic arms slowly transformed into long, sharp blades, that extended down to his ankles. The glow never dissipated, as he used Triple Accel to charge at Stella, and attack with such ferocity, it was unreal to everyone. His blows, swift and accurate, multiple and very damaging, it became hard for her to even keep up defense.

"Kazuya!" she yelled constantly, "please stop this! It's too much! You've proved yourself!" She felt cuts to her side and one of her legs, as he stepped it up with Quad Accel, the power clouding what was left of his rational thought. _It's as if,_ she thought, _he releasing anger, but from what?_ But no time for that, right now, she needed a way out of this, and to get through to the man she loves.

The students were in shock and horror as this young man, whom was thought dead, unleashed power and abilities unparalleled, anywhere on the planet. And though Stella loved him dearly and deeply, she had to get through to him somehow. _If it's a fight you want, _she thought, _it's a fight you'll get, love._ In the midst of his barrage, she used Tempest Turn to leave the center, and to reappear at his backside. Using her blade, she aimed for his side, hoping to slow him down. But as she charged, he disappeared, only to reappear behind her, a swap of sorts. The blades extended further, and flapped around like a metal whip, tauting her footing and having her more on defense. _This is getting nowhere,_ as she danced, avoiding his barrages, _I have no choice, love..._

Using a combination of Tempest and Accel, she quadrupled her image and rushed at him ferociously, barraging him relentlessly. Within ten seconds, he was wobbling and panting heavily as she stood, with her back to him.

Slightly regaining balance, Kazuya stood there, the power still in possession of him, as he released one last cry that, some say, shook the ground, literally. Erupting with a ferocity so inhuman, the titanium bolts that were screwed into his bone to hold his limbs in place, were being forced out as the metal expanded and nearly burst from his body. The glow of fire increased, as metal slowly melted from the structure of his cybernetic arms and legs. Suddenly, the fire dissipated, the fireball in his eye disappeared, his arms went back to normal, and just as quick, his eye rolled into his head, and his body went limp, dropping to the ground, with metal echoing right behind. Stella turned around, and ran to her partner, falling to her knees and cradling his form. Sister Margaret was the first to react.

"Medic team, he's gone into shock! Get him to the infirmary now!"

The members of the team descended onto the boy, as his partner stood away from them, attempting to stabilize his condition. In a minute, he was on a gurney, heading to the recovery center. As Stella stood watching, as well as the student body of West Genetics, this event will be talked about for quite some time.

The hours and days went by very slow for the students, as all they could talk about was Kazuya almost going rogue, just like other Pandoras who let the power of the Nova overcome them. And in the waiting room inside the recovery center, Satellizer El Bridget, along with her brother Luis, and his partner and girlfriend Holly Rose, sat in anticipation of the condition of her partner and boyfriend. As her brother gazed at her, she had the look of grief and tragedy, as he rubbed her back. Both have grown closer in the past year, after she'd overcome his submissive influence, and it took Luis nearly dying by Holly's hand to make him see himself for what he was becoming. After leaving Bali, they've stayed in close contact, in a positive way.

"Don't worry Stella," he said softly, "he'll be alright."

"Yeah," added Holly, "he has you now, and just as he believes in you, it's the same with you as well. He'll pull through."

Stella inhaled and exhaled, shuddering. It was seen that she wasn't taking it so well with the evidence of tear tracks behind her glasses. As they sat there, someone walked toward them and stopped.

"Stella," the voice said softly. She looked up, to see Sister Margaret standing there. "Could I talk with you?"

The British blonde stood up, then looked back at Luis and Holly.

"Don't worry," he said, "we'll let you know of anything new." She nodded her head, as she walked with the headmistress. Going around a corner, she broke the silence.

"Stella," she started, "I'm sorry about Kazuya, and what happened. Nobody was expecting that." She gazed at her. "Was there anything strange about him before he went ballistic?" She closed her eyes then opened them.

"The only thing was that as he struggled, a glow appeared, and opening his eye, it burned as fire, with two halos encircling it."

The head of the woman hung a bit as she thought, and hummed. "It seems that he's inherited Kazuha's ability."

She gazed over to her, as they stopped in a hallway. "What ability?"

The headmistress turned to the blonde, with a serious look. "The same one that took Kazuha's life, could very well take Kazuya, if not controlled properly." She then turned. "Come with me."

The two walked out of the recovery center and to her office in the main building. Standing behind her desk, the British blonde sat in an adjacent chair. "A few years ago when Kazuha Aoi attended West Genetics, her passion and strong will pushed her to be the best protector for the civilians of Earth and the best example for her little brother Kazuya, whom she loved dearly. Just like you, inside her dwelt a drive to be more of who she was, and wanted to be. Later, it was found that inside her genetic code lies a complex maze that gave way to an inhuman ability."

Stella sat stunned. "Which is..."

"The ability to use freezing WITHOUT the use of a limiter. The fire that appeared in Kazuya's eye is similar to the one discovered in his sister's eyes before the power overcame her. Even Dr. Aoi knew very little of this." She went to her window. "As far as we know, she was the only one in the world known to inhabit this rare talent. We were wrong."

"What is it called?"

She then turned to Stella. "It's known as the Phoenix Erienbar. Very few ever heard of it. Now it seems that her brother has inheritied it, and that mock battle helped it emerge."

"Can anything be done about it?"

"No, it's a part of him. Because of his strong will and meekness, he's now more diverse than any Pandora that has ever lived, and possibly stronger than any fighter on the planet. But he needs more control over his emotions and logic to keep it tamed, or it will eventually take him over."

She walked around her desk and stood beside her, as she stood up. "You care about Kazuya very much, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. _I love him."_

She placed her hands on her shoulders. "Realize, he's lost everything. He has no family now. And basically he's on his own from here on out. How much _do _you love him, Satellizer El Bridget?"

As the thought went through her mind, a smile came to her face. "I know where you're going with this."

Due to the amount of damage to his cybernetic limbs from that power release, new limbs had to be made, but using a further advanced version of the original prototype technology. Reinforced titanium and synthethics, along with better fiber optics, rounded out this newest iteration that will be used soon on amputees on select continents. And Stella's sister, Violet El Bridget, delivered them personally to West Genetics Japan.

As the surgery carried on, multiple fiber optic cables were run under his skin, to give the structures more stability than before, yet still retain flexibility. And this time, a cybernetic eye was designed, using the same technology, to replace the one destroyed by that Nova four months ago in Alaska.

A week went by as the reconstruction progressed, keeping the Untouchable Queen on pins and needles. Now a second ranked third year Pandora, she finally began to accept some as friends, like fighter rival Genessa Roland, and love rival Lana Linchen, who at last found a young man to be her partner, yet she remains friends with her.

All were comrades in battle, and friends outside the field. Carrying on special training from Yumi Kim, Stella was sure to come first rank very soon, yet she was fighting a tougher battle: whether her partner and love Kazuya Aoi will be the same when he wakes up. He's been through so much in so little time, and has suffered more loss than anyone can imagine. Though he kept high spirits, inside he was wrecked with grief that he never showed.

Once he was allowed to be seen, she spent every spare moment at his bedside. When it was decided to bring out of his induced coma, many were there for the perfect moment. As Eliza injected the sedative into his bloodstream, his movements showed. Stirring lightly, he came back to life once again. _Just like that power inside him, _she thought, _when you think he's down for the count, he rises from the ashes better than ever._ His eyes slowly opened to see four people standing at his bedside. And the one he focused on was the one he smiled at the most.

"S-Stella..."

The blonde Brit beamed to see his smile again, one that made her feel good inside. "Welcome back, love," she said softly, "how do you feel?"

He moved his cybernetic arms around some, as he spied the others in the room. "I feel...better, a bit different though." He grinned. "Luis, Holly, Violet? What're you all doing here?"

Luis stepped to the side. "We have a little-"

"No, BIG surprise for you!" Holly interrupted her man in jest. The eldest of the children stepped in.

"Uh, excuse them," she said, "we were here for the demonstration battle of your skills as a Limiter Specialist a couple of weeks ago. We saw what happened."

Kazuya closed his eyes as a blank covered his face. "I had no control. I'm sorry-"

Stella placed a hand upon his cheek. "You're not at fault, love," speaking tenderly, "what else could you have done? You didn't know nothing of it."

He sighed. "I guess you're right," he relented. "But...wasn't there a patch over my right eye?"

Violet smiled. "That's one of the surprises, you have a new eye in your socket, using the same technology that your limbs are made with."

The teen smiled. "Thanks, Violet, for doing this for me. As well as you too, Luis and Holly." Both of them smiled back.

"But that's not all," Violet continued. "We understand that because of your grandfather's death in Alaska, you're the only member of the Aoi family left living. So as of now, because of everything you've done for my sister, you have a place within the El Bridget family. Not a ward, but similar to a brother-in-law." Gazing over to her sister, Stella blushed heavily. "And when you leave West Genetics, you and Stella will be living at our chateau outside London." She then leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "You've suffered so much, Kazuya, gave Stella so much encouragement and treated her as the woman she is now, and never gave up on her. For that, I personally thank you. All that you never had, is now at your feet, more than you can imagine."

Kazuya closed his eyes and started to cry. His partner sat on the bed and cradled him in her tender arms. This was the first time she literally saw him break down in tears. "Though your sister and grandfather are gone, they're with us in spirit, and in the stigmata implanted on me. You have me now," saying softly. "As well as the rest of the family."

He lifted his head, as his sobbing subsided. "Thank you all," was all he could say, as Stella held him gently.

"Just know that I love you Kazuya, and nothing will take that away from you."

The other three shed tears over this moment, realizing that a young, poor Japanese teen just became the only cyborg Limiter Specialist on the planet, has achieved what he promised his sister. That, and a lot more than he ever fathomed. What lies ahead for this Untouchable Pair, only time will tell the tale.


	6. Chapter 6

FREEZING: ULTIMATE SPECIALIST

EPILOGUE

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghyum_

_-Three years after the events in Alaska-_

_The_ _breeze of the ocean. The dunes of the cape. Soft tan sand. Some of the things I never really got the chance to experience when we were here three years ago_, Kazuya Aoi thought, overlooking the vast ocean far below his eyesight. _The tropical island of Bali is one of the world's most exclusive getaways for romance, and, believe it or not, that's the intention this week._ He sighed. _Can't believe I've been a_ _cyborg for over two years now, and my_ _outlook on life has changed so much_ _now, since I'm the sole survivor of my family._ Thinking about it brings a sadness to his mind; as dusk settles in, he gazes out at the endless stretch of crystal blue water fifteen floors above where he was.

The time spent in Alaska changed who he was forever, as they were introduced to the E-Pandoras, who later became great comrades, even in the wake of the destruction of the Chevalier Research Facility fourty miles outside Anchorage. When that special type R Nova destroyed the complex with their fellow fighters inside as well as his grandfather, Dr. Gengo Aoi, it hit deeper than anything that has happened to him. But when it took his partner away for a time in which she was technically dead, his rage brought about the most amazing evolution of power ever witnessed. Gazing down at his uncovered cybernetic arms, he realize the ultimate sacrifice he made to defeat it. Yet being given a second chance at life was more than he could imagine, being rebuilt as a cyborg as well as being deemed a Limiter Specialist by the Chevalier. Taking a whiff of the fresh tropical air, he sees how his strong will has brought him this far, and in more ways than one. And staying at the El Bridget Resort gives him a step closer to where his new home is. Gazing down at the ring on his left finger, he's glad about what he's gotten into now. He knows why he's here, but what is his partner thinking?

Taking a shower, Satellizer El Bridget, aka the 'Untouchable Queen', gazes down at her left hand, to see a ring, ten carats of gold, with five carats of diamonds. Kinda extravagant for her taste, but nonetheless what you'd expect of one of the most powerful family empires in the world. _Can't believe I'm now...Mrs. Kazuya Aoi... _A smile creeped across her lips, as steam rose in the shower, becoming nice and warm. With the steamy water hitting her, she thought about her life right now. _Going_ _through hell with my family, I unexpectedly_ _met the young man who would change_ _my life_ _forever: a lowly, humble Japanese teen, whose heart is as big as he is._ A lonely tear streams down her cheek. _And I love every bit of him. I owe who I am now because of him._ She tilted her head back as the warm water showered down her pecs onto her 38DD breasts, through her rippled cleavage, and in the crevices of her now prominent abdominals. _And I will show him my thanks every day, for the rest of his life. _Closing her eyes more thoughts of him permeated her fertile mind.

_I've seen and felt the multiple scars of his sacrifice from three years ago,_ she sighed inside, _and I personally vow_ _to_ _become the best woman for him, and his strongest protector._ _Kazuya, _placing her right hand over her heart, _you're worth more than any possession in the world to me,_ _and I_ _wouldn't give you up for anything._ Smiling about that thought in her head, she turns off the water and exits the shower, taking a towel and drying her now very muscular frame. Looking in the mirror at herself, this is worth the three years of workouts, special supplements and training. Even with her red-rimmed glasses and dark hairband, she still has her knockout schoolgirl looks. And this is just the start.

As the sun was setting, Kazuya stepped through the patio door, walked around for a minute, then settled himself into one of the recliners that occupied the suite he was in. The king-size bed was soft and comfortable, just by the way it looked; they had just arrived that afternoon. Propping himself back into the chair, he rested his chin on his cybernetic hand, reflecting back to a couple days prior:

It was his first time in a tuxedo. Dressed in all white, the only color being the silver of his cyborg hands, as Luis El Bridget straightened up his tie. He was being told to stay still so he can smooth out the wrinkles in his coat. Blinking his eyes, a bead of sweat rolled from his forehead, as Luis grinned. As the ensemble began to play, he stood next to him, and aimed his sights toward the end of the aisle. The doors opened, and the sight brought a lump to his throat and a tear to his eyes. There she stood in all her muscular glory, in a satin white wedding dress; slowly walking down the aisle, she had a three foot train attatched to her dress, her blue eyes glowing like diamonds as she approached the front of the chapel. Though she's just a hair taller than him, she looked up to him in more ways than one.

The ceremony proceeded, with tears shed by everyone present. Hiiragi Karo was present, as well as Elizabeth Mably, Chiffon Fairchild, Genessa Roland and Amelia Evans; Lana Linchen chose not to come due to a previous engagement, though it might be another reason. Violet El Bridget was the maid of honor, and Arthur Crypton was the best man. Who would've thought these two would be the first to tie the knot?

After the vows were said and the announcement made, everybody cheered, rejoicing that the two fighters finally found each other, and will be blessed with a long, prosperous life together...

His gaze, dreamy, as another person walked into the room, and saw him in the chair. Wearing a long robe to cover her figure, she smiled at the fact that he was hers, and she his now, for life.

"Kazuya," she called in her sweet British accent. The young man was startled back to reality.

"Oh, uh, hi," he slightly stammered as he stood up out of the chair. She smiled and giggled as she slowly walked toward him.

"So," she started, "how does it feel?"

"About what?" he asked mindlessly. She giggled again.

"To be...married?"

"Oh, uh," rubbing the back of his head, "it's been a long time coming for us." He gained his ground again. "With me on tour for two and a half years, I never got to see you, and missed you every minute I was away."

Stella's arms went to her sides, as she took a step closer to him. "I missed you so much as well, after all you've done for me, love, I'd probably still be cooped up in my shell, submissive and bitter."

"Well, I'm glad you're truly yourself now, and that's what counts."

"Kazuya," she said, slightly blushing, "have you noticed anything new about me?"

He cocked his head to one side. "Well, for one, you're a bit taller than me, and it looks like you're a bit bigger," catching himself, "not that it detracts from your beauty-"

She placed her hand up. "No, you're not offending me love, it's just that," sighing, "might as well show you," She opens her robe and pulls it off, and Kazuya gasped in amazement of what stood before him.

Clad in a red and white custom-made lace babydoll, complete with matching panties, was six feet of female muscle, packed onto a beautiful British blonde who he's come to respect and love, and who is now his wife. Starting from the bottom, her calves, thick and stout, stood out, in a soft way. The quadraceps had become thick, straited and separated, with the hint of fibers showing. Mounted onto a waistline slim yet strong, it led up to stratied obliques, flanking a prominent midsection. Her abdomen was the core of her workout for a year, getting it to perfection, as it bulged with power and snaking veins, pulsing. On each side hung the largest set of arms he's ever seen on anybody, with meaty and veiny forearms leading to bulging triceps and colossal biceps, with a thick vein crisscrossig the peak on each. Her breasts seemed the same size, yet looked bigger when slightly melded with her pecs, and capped off with solid, rounded shoulders, and rounded traps that added thickness to the girth of her neck, yet keeping everything feminine. To him, she'd become the example of inhuman strength and sole human beauty.

To Stella, the sight of his staring at her in amazement stirred up arousal in her she never had the chance to feel until now. She felt her loins aching, anticipating, the entrance of her new husband into her everlasting love, but not just yet. She lifted her arms, and gave a simple double biceps pose, that grew her arms to an estimated 27 inches, and the look on Kazuya's face was unforgettable. Turning around, she did the same pose, this time showing how it is on her backside. A cavernous valley enveloped her spine, as bulging shoulder blades flanked the upper, and the bottom bunched up proud, showing just how slim her waist was, yet very strong in use. The transparent material of the babydoll is for tease, yet she wanted to give more. When she turned to face him, he'd already brought his bottom jaw to meet his upper, to cover up what he was feeling. Even with her glasses on, her beauty is unrefutable. _It's time to let it all out,_ as she stepped toward the young man who was before her.

"Kazuya," she started, "for the near three years we've been apart, I made a personal vow to be the best woman for you. You don't realize how much you mean to me.

She took another step. "From the first time we met, it was destined. From the start, you defended my honor, treated me as a woman instead of a possession, and most of all, confessed your true feelings before my brother to make him see the truth. In all, you asked for nothing in return.

Took another step. "When we came to Alaska, I was more calm and at peace than I'd ever been since I lost my mother. And finding out Dr. Aoi was there made me wonder if you would change. You did, and in a good way.

Another step. "When I woke up from that Nova attack, and was told you were in a coma with no limbs and a missing eye, my heart shattered, literally, yet I saw the truth of your sacrifice.

Face to face, she then placed her hands on her shoulders. "You saved us who were there, loved and protected me from the day we met.

Her eyes teared up. "Now, I desire to love and protect _you._"

Kazuya downcast his eyes. "Stella, I just did what anybody else would do. And I'll be at your side, for always."

She smiled as a couple of tears escaped the well of her eyes. "Your modesty is your biggest strength, you know."

"I...guess it is..."

Stella lifted his head by his chin, as they met eye to eye. "I love you, Kazuya, and nothing and no one will ever take me away from you."

She then met his lips in a passionate, heart-filled kiss that nearly made him go completely limp. His cybernetic arms fell to his sides, yet slightly lifted and wrapped around her svelte waist, pulling her muscular amazonian form close to him. Breaking the kiss, both stared at each other, flushed with love and emotion.

"You've earned my love for more than your lifetime. And I want our children to know of the deeds of the 'specialist cyborg'." She then scooped him up into her muscular arms, which startled him, and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Hey," he whispered, "let's not rush now, let's have our fun first, okay?" The smile on her face never went away, only beaming brighter, as she slowly walked toward the bedroom. Having a king-size bed in a hotel of this calibre has its advantages. She then rested him on the big bed, and stood there. Without saying a word, she removed his shirt, pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked. He was a bit intimidated, yet she quelled his fear quickly.

"Just as you'd do what it took to protect me, I desire to do the same. Don't be afraid."

Straddling him, she started removing her babydoll, revealing her amazingly muscular and ripped torso, with protruding 38DD breasts, prominent abs and broad shoulders. Laying down on him, she leaned on her arms, not placing her weight on his body, as she felt his cybernetic arms wrap around her waist, pulling her pelvis down toward his. They locked lips again, passion seeping out bit by bit, for several minutes, until they came up for air.

"You're a pretty good kisser, honey," she said slightly panting.

"And to believe no one taught me," he replied smiling. She smiled in return.

"Prepare to be deflowered, by six feet tall, two hundred fourty seven pounds of female muscle, that belongs to you and only you," as she managed to work her panties off and tossing them to the carpet with her foot.

Taking her right hand, she gently held his penis and guided it into her vagina, slowly. Working her hips down inch by inch, Stella felt it strongly, panting as she engulped his member into her orfice. Kazuya felt it as well, as he gasped when she settled down on his pelvis, him fully inside her. Raising slowly off him, she moved up and down in spurts, until she felt her hymen break, causing blood to trickle down her legs. She looked down at her husband, face flushed in red.

"We...are one now, love," she panted, "I am you, you are me..."

The young man smiled. "I love you Stella," he said softly.

"I love you too, Kazuya, and always will..."

And from there, started a rhythm of an inaugural lovemaking session that forever sealed the bond of love between two clandestined people who were meant to be together.

Three hours later, the couple laid in bed, Stella cuddled up against Kazuya, her arms wrapped around his ripped torso. Basking in the glow of their first time as husband and wife, this is one to cherish for a long time. She looked up at his from her angle.

"Kazuya," she started, "Why did you defend me that first time, against Genessa?"

"Because I felt there was more to you than others cared to see," he replied softly. "I still feel sorry for mistaking you for my sister, I still miss her though."

"Destiny has ways of making itself known," she responded, "and I'm happy it brought us together the way it did."

She then propped herself up sideways, leaning on her right arm. "Your family is a part of me, since I have your sister's stigmata, and my family is a part of you, with you completely rebuilt by my dad's technology."

She laid her head on his bare, ripped chest, blonde hair shimmering in the minimum light. "I...was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way I did, that I drove myself nearly crazy trying to deny it. I was stubborn, insecure, and prideful. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kazuya ran his metal hand through her soft, blonde hair. "Stella baby," he said, "you need not ask for forgiveness. You've worked hard to prove yourself, and that I'm proud of."

"You're so amazing," she replied slightly sobbing, "no wonder why they talked about you so highly, I...I'm...so proud to be yours..."

"No," he corrected, "I'm proud to be yours, _suki_, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wiping the water from her eyes, Stella faced Kazuya eye to eye. He already knew.

"Stella, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by another passionate kiss that rocked his senses. Breaking the liplock, he looked at his wife, with a primal stare back at him.

"I want to feel you inside me again," she cooed, "and I'ma make it last this time..."

And with that, hovering above his body, she took him in again, as she made love to him. The power of a type R Nova can't compare with the roaring passion of a muscular amazonic Pandora fighter. And Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi is proving just that.

_The sequel _Freezing: Nova Phoenix _coming soon_


End file.
